


Welcome home

by homurashunkin



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Miyagi/Shinobu— "Mau makan, mau mandi, atau mau aku?" AU. Typo(s) BL. Flashfic. Nanggung tapi fluff (?)





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari sebuah meme di beranda gw lupa sori kalo ada yg tau bisa kasitau ke gw /?

**© Nakamura Shungiku**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

Miyagi Yoh sedang banyak masalah.

Pertama, asistennya, Kamijo Hiroki. Dia akhir-akhir ini bersikap temperamen. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Nowaki? Kowalski? Siapalah itu? Entah, Yoh tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Setiap ada masalah, Hiroki memang selalu terlihat begitu. Dan ini cukup berdampak kepada Yoh. Hiroki tidak asik digoda lagi, dan ia akan dikacangin seharian penuh. Bisa-bisa, Yoh stres.

Kedua, Shinobu. Bocah tengik itu tidak mampir ke rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dihubungi juga tak bisa, dan ia segan bertanya kepada mantan istrinya perihal keberadaan bocah itu.

Ketiga dan yang paling penting. HANYA ADA KOL DI DALAM KULKASNYA.

Kesambet apa seorang Miyagi Yoh sampai-sampai menerima cinta monyet dari seorang bocah yang usianya terpaut tujuh belas tahun lebih muda darinya? Terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara mereka. Yoh mulai berpikir, apa ia sedang merasakan nafsu sesaat saja? Yah, awal dari semua ini adalah nafsu, jadi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi, kan Shinobu yang menawarkan dirinya cuma-cuma demi si brengsek ini (Yoh menyebut dirinya sendiri brengsek?). Yoh hanya menerimanya dengan senang hati—

Tunggu. Senang hati? Apakah hatinya senang? Apa indikator untuk kesenangan hatinya? Pertanyaan tidak penting itu terus menumpuk di kepalanya.

Hari ini ia pulang agak malam, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Beruntung Hiroki doyan maso, jadi ia bisa cari-cari alasan untuk segera istirahat. Yoh ingin sekali cepat tidur karena ia merasa kelelahan.

Ketika Yoh membuka pintu rumahnya, ia menemukan bahwa ada sepasang sepatu milik kekasihnya di sana. Yoh berbinar seperti anak kecil, rupanya Shinobu kembali untuk dirinya. Saking terharunya ia berlari masuk, sudah cukup rindu ini ia pendam. Ia pikir Shinobu telah melupakannya—tunggu, kenapa dia yang jadi kekanakan dan melankolis begini?

"Shinobu-chin!"

"Oh, Miyagi. Okaeri." Shinobu tampaknya baru saja selesai menata meja makan. Ada beberapa hidangan, termasuk tumis kol yang masih gencar ia pelajari. Yang lebih tua sedikit ragu, tapi tidak masalah selama Shinobu berusaha, bukan?

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi entah kemana." Yoh blak-blakan.

"M-mana mungkin!" Shinobu memalingkan wajah. Untuk beberapa alasan, wajahnya memerah bagai tomat matang.

"Jadi, kemana kau beberapa hari ini?"

"Eh, itu. Tunggu sebentar." Shinobu menuju kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan setelan maid lengkap berwarna hitam putih. Termasuk apron dan bandunya. Roknya yang pendek menampakkan jenjang kaki mulus nan putih. Shinobu malu setengah mati karena harus berdandan seperti wanita. Tapi, sekali lagi, ia ingin menyenangkan Yoh.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Shinobu?" Yoh cemas. Apakah otaknya dicuci oleh seseorang sehingga mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?

"B-b-bodoh! Aku melakukan ini untukmu!" Shinobu tak kuasa menahan malu. Ia sendiri tidak percaya ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Err... erotis? Ia sudah melakukan semua sesuai dengan saran yang ia baca dari internet dan berlatih selama beberapa hari. Untuk menyenangkan pasangan, langkah ini itu anu ia akan ambil. Demi membuat Yoh makin jatuh cinta padanya, apa sih yang enggak? Ia tidak mau kehilangan seorang Miyagi Yoh hanya karena ia tidak agresif. Sesekali, ia juga harus melancarkan serangan rudal. 

Shinobu bahkan rela membuang semua harga dirinya hanya untuk pria tua itu. Sudah terlambat, tidak ada jalan kembali. Ia akan melakukannya semaksimal mungkin. Kesempatan ini belum tentu akan datang lagi. Jangan sampai Yoh bosan dengannya, kan?

Jemari kecilnya menyibak helai lembutnya, dari yang ia baca di internet ini akan menimbulkan kesan seksi. Tarik kerah sedikit dan tunjukkan lehermu, wahai uke!

"Mau makan, mau mandi, atau mau aku?"

Yoh yakin seribu persen, Shinobu telah dicuci otaknya oleh seseorang. Wajahnya masih terlihat angkuh, dengan semburat merah di pipi yang tampak menggemaskan.

Oh, astaga. Bodo amat.

Yoh tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

 


End file.
